Unholy Confession (SheamusAlberto Del Rio)
by PercivalReign
Summary: Falling in love with the same gender isn't really the best thing to deal of with some person but he tries his best not to let the passion beat him down. Alberto is so sure about what he feels but not Sheamus who hesitates about admitting the way he should feel in return. Writing only with a simple English and sorry, I like this pair so can't really help the way I feel.


"Do you still remember when we used to fight each other before?" He sounds hesitated and looks up at me. Looks like he tries to tell me something and I while rubbing my own muscular pale arm, I said " I remember any of them, fella! I even tried to steal ya' car!" A large grin appears on my face. His eyes stared directly into mine and there I can really say that he wants to tell me something but I just refuse to think it on my own. Feeling that he is being ignored by me, Alberto stands up and he leaves the seat, walking towards the bathroom and I just watched every step he takes. As he leaves out of frustration I guess; I take my own step and disappear from the rest room and goes to the parking lot where I take my car there and drive off.

The next day when I wake up, I get a new inbox coming; it was him. Come to think myself, both of us getting a bit closer since he was turned to face and we teamed-up together against Big Show and Dolph Ziegler, also 6 man tag team match when me and him and Randy Orton went against team of Jack Swagger, Big Show and Mark Henry. That is so far I can recall on what makes us become a good friend. Not to mention about USA Upfront 2013. Both of us attended it.

It was just a good morning message and I don't feel like replying. After a fresh morning shower, I make my way to the usual restaurant where I often take my breakfast there and guess who I meet? Him… We bump into each other when he is about to get out of his car, Seeing my face, I saw a little meaningful smile on his face but I doubt that meaning; I reply to the smile and we walk together, guessing I can't really avoid of this guy. It would probably just a coincidence. There is no way he knows a place of my favorite unless he stalks me but I don't think he is such person.

3 weeks passed behind me and after I had a victorious match, sweating rolled down my skin and I harshly make my way towards the bathroom. Splashing some water for refreshment, I take a deep breath and stared at my own reflection at the mirror, long enough to flash back of what I heard just now. Can I really believe in Wade Barrett when he said that Alberto is already too obsessed with me? Not only Barrett, the rumor was also confirmed by Cody Rhodes, one of his best friends. I stroke my own face try to disbelieve it but somehow there is something unexplainable played itself inside my head, trying to tell something about Alberto. I'd feel it myself that he has already fall to me. Fall in love. Love... Love... That is ridiculous! Someone has too far from earth to get obsessed over me!

As I try to get through the door, Alberto is being a wall blocker as he is about to enter the toilet and he seems confused a bit as our face is just a bit distance and our eyes meet each other. I stare straight through his dark eyes and he looks into mine. Damn if anyone else sees our circumstance they could have accused us trying to kiss!

"Urhmmm…." That is the only words escapes my throat and he just turns speechless. I look at him from head to toe; he is completely dressing into his Wrestle suit; a red trunk with a white scarf coiling around his naked shoulder. Yes, shirtless. Just like me as I had just now faced my challenger.

Then I notice his face turns reddish and he just looks down. I slide off slightly to give him enough space to enter the toilet and he slowly steps in.

With a fast move I try to escape from the place but suddenly I halted myself when I heard he is calling my name. Just… what did he wants from me and why do I need to stop myself just because of him? I could really leave and abandon him. He is totally wearing me out but I cannot really resist it so I turn to him and walk in to the toilet again, facing him. We have a little bit conversation.

"Congratulation…." He says softly, being formal.

" Oh thanks, fella! Anyway good luck on your match later!" as usual, I become as happy as I am when it comes to usual conversation and he smiles slightly.

"Sheamus…" once again he is calling and I look directly at his face. A shine appears through his eyes as the lad abruptly leans closer and his face is getting really close yet I did not make any move, I am just standing there like a stone and soft kiss touches my lips. For a few second I reply the kiss but as it is getting hot, abruptly my pale hands push him off and I goes few steps backward while rubbing my lips and glance fiercely at him. I feel mad and offended with it. Really, I mean it.

The other lad tries to catch his breaths as he notices how mad I am at the moment and he stutters a bit " I…. I am … I am sorry…" He looks down and I say " What the hell are you think you doing?! So the rumor about you….? Damn it.. They talked the truth…" Truly I feel dejected with what happens on me right now also I start to hate myself for not listening to them. He then looks up and tries to defend himself.

"Rumor? What rumor? Oh.. I get it… I… I am sorry… I… I like you." Eventually he admits it. I glare at him shocked and shake my head several times. "This is crazy, Bertie…"

Alberto steps closer to me again and I back off. He seems desperate at the moment and I don't want to look back into his eyes so I just shift my gaze off of him.

"Like me? You like?" I repeat and he briefly nods. " I like… I… I love you." His voice sounds very melancholic and full of hope.

I close my eyes and stroke my face before I stare back at him and lean in, grabbing toughly at his arms. Indignantly I shout at him " Are you crazeeh? What the fuck are you think you doing?! Why me?!"

He blinks in confusion. Probably he is thinking and arranging the next word. Finally he says " Sheamus, love doesn't need a reason…"

His answer makes me pushes his body toughly and he gasped a bit and as do I. Since when does he become as fucking innocent as this? Looking back into his eyes are enough of making me angry. " Bertie, if I am about to make love on male, I am pretty sure he is not you and the person is never gonna be you!"

I don't know what makes me become so irate like this. He stares at me pointless and blinks in shame, confused and rejected. I can see the bright red hue mark both on his cheeks and the Mexican looks down then he slowly utter "I… I am sorry. I understand that" before abruptly making his way towards the door and he disappears somewhere else inside this building.

8 days passed over and since the incident, I never see him again even we are walking in the same building. Probably he is clever enough to hide and avoid from me. Well… I guess… that is good. Yeah that is better. I know it is so damn hurt but I can't really give something as exact as the way he feels to me. It is just too ridiculous.

But the day after yesterday suddenly changed anything. I once again bumped into his shoulder at the parking lot and he looks puzzled when our eyes meet, damn it seems like he is never going to move on. I know how his character is inside the ring but when he walks around the building; far enough from the battle field, I can tell there is something different about him. He is not that boastful yet the egoist of men inside would never makes Alberto appears as a nice and sweet-caring person but deep down, I know he cares. I know he cares a lot.

Today, my brain keeps thinking of him when I am in shower and I couldn't even resist of his ghost. His image plays every second in my eyes. I feel like punching the wall till my fist bleed and how I despise myself for thinking about him. What happens actually? Don't tell me that you are already keeping even slight compassion to him? It is easy to say no using lips but when it comes to heart, you know you cannot deny about it.

I cannot sleep for several nights and due to lack of sleep, my mood eventually drops down and I get pissed easily even with a small matter. I try to calm myself down but nothing seems to work it out. I always imagine of him. Should I just say that I feel guilty for him? But guilty for what? Guilt for dumped him? I try to get through this out and not thinking about this anymore but end up with failing.

Finally, I make a decision, that I will settle this down on my own, I will settle this down with my strength.

Don't telling lie… even you feel annoyed with someone who obsesses over you and always want to reach after you, then when he leaves and disappears, you will feel glad and relief but somehow there is a feeling of something unexplained mixed within. Not all of peoples feel so but most of them. Certain does and I am one out of them. This matter is totally wearing me out but I doesn't simply give up so I make my way towards his hotel; oh I know where he stays for a moment before going back to his real home and without wasting any times, I intrude inside his room which is leaving to unlock but he is not there. He doesn't unlock the room but why? No it doesn't matter. The answer about unlocked door is not what I require here. I stare at the mattress; covering with his clothes; shirt and pants and some new shirts so I can tell he is inside the bathroom as my great ears caught for a smooth rhythm of water.

Seriousness easily spotted on my face as I walk cautiously towards the bathroom and without a doubt I kick the door with full of my strength until it opened in brute then I rush myself into it, where I found him stares at me with a shocked glare, and he is totally out of his words. His eyes bloated and he somehow looks afraid to me. When someone is inside the bathroom, can you really tell what he is doing? Taking shower of course and there is no sheet covered his tan skin at the moment, including bottom but I care less about his appearance. I could feel very indignant with just looking at his face. Tightly I clench my fist and stares at him. A moment passes with a brief silence filling the void between us. He tries to speak something but end up " urmmmm" and the rest, he just looks at the other side before the Mexican shifts his gaze back to me. Be someone unwelcome, I harshly punch him hardly till he falls and his upper body tumbles down into the bathtub at the back meanwhile his stomach stuck at the side of the bathtub, with his back facing me and I could clearly see his ass, so with a quick movement I rush myself to him, not giving him any single chance to wake so I give him another hard hit at the back of his neck. He squeaks in pain but I don't give a fuck. I don't give a damn and I just don't care anymore. His ghost was always haunted me few days ago and I must make him pay for that. I pull one of his arms to his own back and trap him below.

Alberto then pleading in painful and he beg me to let him go. "I already leave you! I don't bother you anymore! What do you want now..?! Let me go!"

I push his head toughly and he is almost kissing the surface of the bathtub, and I assault his back without any mercy.

Spontaneously I rub my crotch against his uncovered ass, giving the lad feels how hard he has forces me to.

"Damn you, Bertie… damn you!" I curse him " Don't act like you don't know anything, you imbecile! Look what have you done…! Look what I have become because of you, son of a bitch!" I slap his bare back hardly and he once again shrieks in pain, now turns to sob like a baby. Alberto starts to struggle and using all of his strength, he tries to fight but before he could ever rebel harshly against me, I brutally clutch his hair and repeatedly I slam his head against the cold and hard texture of the white tub. Like, in the moment I didn't care of his consequence also me, and I don't think about the concussion he might have later. I just stop when I notice a small drop of blood flowing from his head and stained the bathtub' surface, spreading slowly but luckily it is not a big load of blood. I know he is still alive when I manage to hear his sobbing, softly but painful.

"Why the hell are you crying? Is it hurt? Is it really hurt? Well… I will teach you another thing that deserves to be call as pain even more!"

Without any hesitation I pull down my pants' zip and take out my victorious pale member. It is already getting hard when I used it to rub against his ass at previous moment and I merciless shove my huge dick inside his entrance, without any lube I force my member to penetrate his hole deeper. Alberto is now losing all of his control and sanity as he starts to scream and his other free hand starts to scratch all over the bathtub. I can tell person like Alberto is not usually a bottom, or submissive but when it comes to me, I don't mind it at all. I don't care how much person he had fucked before and I just don't care if he suitable to become any part of it. I don't care if he is bottom or top because right now, I rule over him and he will submit himself to me.

…

I barely try to catch for an air, as he is already collapsing on the floor as I remove my hand off of his right arm. I just stare at the guy aimlessly, listening to another sob. I know he feels shame for what I have done to him just now. I know I just want to release my anger but… Is it really no other way to express it? Well fuck yeah I admit there is too many way to release the madness inside my soul but one thing I can answer about choosing this way; it is about that… I am already known what I need and I want to experience it.

I gulp down gently and I am ready for any consequence that yet to approach me when I did that to him. He might despise me out of sudden. Taking in back my dick and pull up the zip, I slowly squat right in front of him where he is backing me off right now while lying naked and helpless on the cold floor, I stretch out my hand and briefly I caresses his hair. I know it is wrong but tell me if there is another way to atone my mistakes right now. I really wish there is indeed another way but if possible, I don't want to know any of them.

"Bertie…" I know he is mad. Never mind. Stretching out my pale muscular arms again, I casually pick him up and carry his weak body out of the bathroom and I lay him delicately on the soft mattress. Then I pull the blanket and place it on his body, covering the cold skin to make him feels warm where he eventually closes his eyes and I just stare at him very pointless at the moment. Now, it is my time to run out of words. Yes, I am totally running out of my words. What have I done just now? Hatred and gawky rushed deep through my vein; I don't know what are these feeling meant to be about. Perhaps it is just about me. I do not have enough chance. I do not have a chance. Or it could be probably, I do not want to know any chance to change. To change the way I feel, to change the way I want to punish someone with. But it is just too damn late.

Alberto falls asleep in no times as he probably feels so tired with the abuse I gave him just now and I don't know what I should do further. So taking my step towards the door, I give him a long stare and watch him sleep in peace yet disgrace for the unfortunate event. I don't know why I cannot stop myself from doing that but there is nothing I can change the fact now. It happened and I just cannot go back. Slowly I close the door and sighs out of compunction, remorse for being so vicious to the other one but he cannot really help the way he feels right now. If only I could halt myself from entering his room…

So I just go back home and probably try to take a nap before facing any possibilities… perhaps tomorrow or the day after it.


End file.
